1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to random number generator structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved random number general or wherein the same is arranged for ease of transport and use for generating random numbers relative to games of chance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has indicated random number generator structure such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,984,796; 4,886,271; and 5,123,648, as well as the U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,145.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a structure having planar forward and rear walls arranged for ease of transport and mounting within an individual's pocket and the like for use in generating numbers in play of various games of chance and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.